


i'll cross the street (when i know the time is right for me)

by birdbox (Bella_Barbaric)



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Light Angst, Post-Season/Series 01 Finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2014-09-08
Packaged: 2018-02-16 16:09:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2276097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bella_Barbaric/pseuds/birdbox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jake is on assignment and Amy sees a ghost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i'll cross the street (when i know the time is right for me)

“Babe, I'm just gonna step back inside a sec and use the bathroom, okay?” Teddy says and Amy nods.

Teddy had been, of course, profusely apologetic when it turned out that the dinner reservations he'd made hadn't gone through right which meant they hadn't been booked in at all. Even more so when the host told them they'd probably have to wait an hour and a half before they could get a table. Amy had told him not to worry, even though her stomach was growling, and that they'd find somewhere else. Which they did after half an hour traipsing around Brooklyn, but it had ended up being a slightly grubby feeling Italian where Amy's thighs in her dress had stuck to the vinyl and plastic seats and caused an uncomfortable burning sensation when she got up.

Teddy had proclaimed it must be 'the worst date ever' and didn't understand why Amy smiled when he said it. Amy didn't feel like explaining, but she did let her mind wander back to the nylon frill-fest dress and conversations on a roof top for a few seconds until Teddy asked her a question she hadn't heard and demanded her attention again.

It's uncommonly cold for the time of year and Amy wishes she'd brought a jacket as she stands outside the restaurant for Teddy with her arms wrapped around herself. The street is almost deserted aside from a few cars going past and the 'OPEN' sign on the grocery store over the road lights up neon at regular intervals. Her eyes catch on movement in the alleyway between the store and a seedy looking bar, a dark silhouette of a man emerging from a side entrance to the bar and taking a phone out of his pocket ostensibly to quickly text someone. Once finished, he replaces the phone in his pocket and stands up straight, scanning his surroundings, and stops when he sees her looking.

There's something about his body language, even in the darkness of the alley and the evening that seems... weird. Famililar even. Amy squints into the darkness, and takes a few steps on to the road to see better which doesn't really help. The man lifts one hesitant hand up like a greeting and Amy just _knows_ without even seeing his face properly. It's Jake. Amy's breath catches in her throat at the shock and lifts her hand to do the same, waving her fingers gently at him with a smile he probably can't see.

Amy draws a blank on what to do now, whether she should go over or if that's against the rules (it probably is) or whether she should turn away and pretend she hadn't seen a thing (which she probably should) but in the end the decision is made by an external factor. Another man emerges loudly, the metal door banging loudly against the bricks and Jake snatches his hand down to his side lightning fast and spins on his heel to the man.

“Peralta!” Amy hears the man say loudly, annoyed. “'The fuck is taking you so long?”

The man pushes Jake bodily back through the door in a way that she thinks has got to leave bruises and Amy's teeth clench in worry. She just hopes that those are the worst injuries he sustains anyway. Teddy touches her arm and she jumps half out of her skin.

“You okay, Amy?” he says.

Amy swallows thickly and takes a jagged breath in. “Fine. Just fine.”


End file.
